


You'll be blessed...

by DisneyBroadway123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Magic, Other, Swordfighting, father daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyBroadway123/pseuds/DisneyBroadway123
Summary: What if after Emma was cheated on by Neal as a young teenager she was taken to another world by a kid who said that he could take all of her pain away? She ends up meeting and falling in love with our favorite one handed pirate, but before too long Pan sends her back with a daughter. This daughter has a prophecy about her and when Emma dies from Cancer her daughter Monica must find her own way around Neverland.





	You'll be blessed...

_ My name is Monica Swan and I was kidnapped by Peter pan when I was really little. I have been on Neverland for about as long as I can remember. He needed me for some reason or another. I have been on this island where I am invisible to most people just blending into the background of each group that Pan wants me to join. I am his probably most important ally at least that’s what he tells me. It’s a rather beautiful place to be stuck I guess. I  used to love to go and see the view from the waterfront as the sunsets. I see the pirate ship that goes in and out. The Jolly Rodger. Pan has told me to be wary of it and it’s captain but sometime I’d look at the horizon and think of what a brilliant life that must be. Traveling around with nothing holding you back. I am still just a thirteen year old girl, but I have always felt like part if my soul belongs to that ocean where the sun meets the sea. Feeling the wind through my hair, not a care in the entire universe that must be. I hear rumors about the captain of said ship. They call him Captain Hook or Killian Jones as he was known in a former life of better times. Being held captive in the box that I’m in right now, well it sucks. I got caught at the ocean by Pan’s lackeys and he put me in here while tying me up. I have tried thousands of times to break through of the bonds but I have been here for such a long time. I lost track of the days because time in Neverland is practically nonexistent. Days and days go by and nobody knows how they have been here. Once upon a time, I was in an orphanage because my mother died when I was thirteen from a disease called Cancer. I just wish that I had some form of escape. At this point I was desperate. For something. Anything. Just to get out of this hellish life that I was signed up for. _

I awoke to the sounds of the children around me partying as per usual. I heard momentous noise. 

“What’s going on out there?” I wondered out loud and one of them glared at me. 

“You’re lucky that you’re still alive and that his master hasn’t taken to killing you off yet. God knows why he still needs you…” 

“Nice to know that I’m loved around here by most people at least.” I drawled slightly wishing that I could kick my feet and somehow break free of these bonds. One of them opened the cage only to kick me in the back. 

“You’re so useless!! You don’t even do anything. We should have left you on that beach, maybe then Captain Hook could have kidnapped you!!” 

“And what exactly did you idiots do to me huh?! You did that exact same thing. At least being a pirate I’d be free to live however I wish to.”    
“That’s quite enough of that gentlemen, she’ll be here tomorrow she always is. Let’s call it a night!!” I slunk back against the back wall and simply began to cry. 

“What did I do to deserve this hell? What’s wrong with me? I never did anything to anybody. I just want to get out of here. Go somewhere where nobody else knows who I am or my story. Start over. Yeah, that sounds really nice.” I curled up in a little ball until I heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards the cage where I was kept. They sounded very much like boots. Nobody in Pan’s tribune wore boots. They considered them to be something that only pirates could wear and get away with but then again someone could have easily just broken that rule. I simply curled myself in tighter just in case that it was one of Pan’s group members and they were out to hurt me. 

“What the bloody hell… Who are you?” I heard a thick irish brogue asking me and I knew right then that none of the other pirates sounded like that. 

“Umm… My name is Monica, Monica Styles.” 

“How did you get in there Monica? How did you get on this island in general?” 

“Well I was taken from my orphanage when I was five, no clue how much time has passed since then. Pan came and kidnapped me no clue as to why he wanted me though.” 

“Hmm… did you used to go to the beach? I think I used to see you there…” 

“Yes I did, that’s actually how I got here in the first place. They caught me and tied me up in here. No clue how long it’s been since then.” 

“It’s been about five months since the last time you were there. I saw you there that day. I was about to ask if you ever wanted to leave.” 

“My answer to that is only every single day. I hate it here. Always have pretty much. I don’t even know why he needs me.” I would have brushed a stray lock of black hair behind my ear but my hands couldn’t reach it since they were tied up. 

“I think I know why he might need you. In this place we have a prophecy. A girl with eyes as blue as the sea and hair as black as night will end Pan’s region over Neverland and set all the children free.”  

“Well if it is me, I’m not saving any of these little brats. They only bully me, kick me around, call me names, and pick on me day after day.” 

“That’s because Pan told them that you were only out to hurt them and become a pirate while leaving them behind in the end.” 

“But, how will I stop him? He’s the reason why I’m here in the first place…” 

“I know that it seems wrong little love, but I believe that you can stop him to the best of your ability’s. And I will be only glad to help you out.” I heard him unlock the doors. 

“I forgot to ask you, what’s your name?” 

“Round here they call me Captain Hook, but you can call me Killian.” He went behind me and slit my bonds with his hook. 

“So, you’re the one handed pirate that all the kids fear?” 

“I guess so, I mean you don’t seem scared of me in the slightest.”

“I mean to me this place is a lot scarier than simply people.” I felt him give my shackles around my legs a tug and they were gone. 

“T-Thank you so much. I appreciate it a lot more than I can say.” 

“Think nothing of it little love,  just trying to help. You look like you need it no offense.” 

“Oh none taken, I’ll admit that I have seen better days than this.” I stood up my legs slightly wobbly since apparently I hadn’t walked in close to six months. I felt around for my most prized possession but I could find it anywhere. 

“Oh god no tell me the little rats didn’t take it anything but that…” 

“Anything but what?” 

“I had a device, it could play music, old technology where I’m from. It used tapes and my mom gave it to me before giving me up when I was five years old. It meant the world to me since it was the last thing that she ever gave me….” I kept looking but it was nowhere to be found. I bit back the tears that were threatening to overpower my ability to think clearly. I could always cry later wouldn’t be the first time that happened. 

“I’m so sorry love, I think I saw them parading off with some sort of device that looked way too far along technology wise to be in Neverland.” 

“Great there goes that then. I loved that device, sometimes it was like my best friend.” I got out of the cage and for the first time caught a glimpse of my savior. He looked like an older version of me, same black hair, same blue eyes. I knew that he couldn’t be my dad though, I remember him enough to know him when I saw him. 

“Maybe you can find another one?” 

“Nah, the tech is way too old for my world to have any others. It was my mom when she really little. She loved Freddie Mercury and Elton John, plus David Bowie was one of her favorites too. You probably have zero clue as to what I’m talking about don’t you?” 

“Not in the slightest lass, sorry though all the same. We should probably get you out of here sooner rather than later.”  I could tell that he was lying about not knowing my music artists but I shrugged it off. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the jungle and closer to the beach as the sun began to rise overhead. I saw the sun hit the water in the way that I used to love when I could be happy. When it was so easy to just plug in some headphones and the rest of the world would fall away from me. Get absorbed in the music that spoke to me as a person and the artists who sometimes were the only people that cared. I guess I just missed my mom and wished that I could talk to her. Tell her what happened to her walkman and see if she could find me a new one. 

“Little love we’re here. Welcome to the Jolly Rodger.” I looked about one of the most picturesque things in the entire world. It was huge, with big white sails, and a large deck that was made of probably some form of magic. 

“I-It’s beautiful…” 

“She is isn’t she, I’ll show you to your quarters while you’ll be staying here. You’ve been through a lot little love. You look like need some rest on at least a bed.” He opened the door to a large room with a bed to the left side of the room. 

“Thank you so much Killian, for everything it means a lot to me. It’s been a long time since someone has cared about me and wanted what’s best for me…” 

“No trouble lass, don’t mention it. We’ll talk more once you get some more sleep. Sleep well little love.” He closed my door and I slipped under the covers and allowed the dream world to overtake me. 

_ In my dreams that night I was in a world that was all in white. At first I wondered what on earth I was doing in such a world but then I heard my mother singing.  _

**_“How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold onto never easy but we try. Sometimes our happiness is captured somehow, our time and place stands still. Love lives on inside our hearts and always will. Minutes turn to hours, days to years have gone. But when all else has been forgotten still our song lives on. Maybe some moments weren’t so perfect. Maybe some memories not so sweet. But we have to know some bad times or our lives are incomplete. Then when the shadows overtake us just when we feel all hope is gone. We’ll hear our song and  know once more our love lives on. How does a moment last forever? How does our happiness endure? Through the darkness of our troubles love is beauty, love is pure. Love pays no mind to desolation it flows like a river to the soul. Protests, persists and perseveres and makes us whole. Minutes turn to hours, days to years have gone. But when all else has been forgotten still our song lives on._ **

_ I followed the music and was led to a room that was surrounded in bright lalic my mom’s favorite color. My mother’s blonde wavy hair was tied back with a red ribbon and she had on a white dress.   _

_ “Monnie? Sweetie? What are you doing here? It’s only been about a year, have you been adopted yet?” My mom wrapped me up in her arms and for the first time I felt that I could cry freely and let everything else fade away.  _

_ “I-I was taken from the orphanage not long after they took me away from you. To a place called Neverland where nobody ever ages. Who knows how long I have been stuck there.” I felt so at home in my mother’s arms again as she held me even tighter to her.  _

_ “I should have known that he would come for you…”  _

_ “You knew that all of this would happen?”  _

_ “Honey, it’s about time I told you a bit more about your father.” She sat me down at her side of the piano bench and put her arm around me.  _

_ “When I was older than you are today, about seventeen I was taken away to Neverland as well. By a man who simply goes by Pan. He told me that he could take me away since I was broken hearted and out of a relationship that I put everything into and then he cheated on me. I wanted to get out of this horrible planet so I made myself a deal with him. He was to take me away and never bring me back there to earth. He brought me to Neverland and at first I saw all this beauty and light that it could ever offer me. However, after a certain amount of time I began to notice strange things, like the darkness underneath. The boys abused each other and there were almost zero girls there. Said that girls were for the most part pointless to reproduction since they stayed forever young. Overtime I found myself getting more and more drawn to the ocean. Like it was calling out to me. One day I was found by a one handed, vengeful pirate. I pleaded that he let me go and maybe he saw the humanity in the situation that I was put into and we actually became really great friends. Somewhere along the line that friendship turned to love. We both fell for each other. It was blissful and insanely happy, until Pan found out about it. He demanded that he sent me back to the real world and that’s just what he did. Sent me back home and there I was unloved and alone without my Killian. He’s your real father Monnie the man that I told was your father I’m so sorry but that was a lie. He was my best friend and said that he wouldn’t help me raise some bastards daughter.” As she told me her tales of woe I finally understood I never looked like that man who for years I called ‘Father’ my real one was a pirate which explained why I felt so drawn to that sea. Why it was calling out to me and why I always felt the most comfortable out there than on land.  _

_ “Did he know? Killian that is…”  _

_ “He does know that you are his daughter yes but what does that have to do with any of this?”  _

_ “He saved me, untied my arms and legs and took me aboard his ship. He also told me some sort of prophecy that they have in Neverland.”  _

_ “What was it? Usually those sorts of things are true.”  _

_ “He told me that a teenage girl with eyes of the sea and hair of the night would be the end if Pan’s rain over Neverland. All the kids that he has kidnapped would be set free. But none of those kids really like me…”  _

_ “Pan probably told them that you were a threat or something that little prick… Ah well that seems to me that what your father told you was true.” I couldn’t believe it that Killian Jones the one handed pirate Captain Hook was my father. For all those years I had wished for a father and now that I finally had one I didn’t know what to do.  _

_ “Just love him and he’ll love you right back sweetie. I mean you’re my daughter and adorable there’s no way that he could ever hate you. Now where’s your walkman?”  _

_ “Pan’s lackeys stole it from my prison cell… Probably broke it too... “ I looked down at the floor carpeted with fluffy white carpeting.  _

_ “Those little assholes. Here hold on I got something for you.” She got off her piano  and wandered over to her dresser and pulled out three gifts and a letter for me.  _

_ “These are all for you Monnie. I hope that you love them.” I gave her a massive hug nearly knocking her over.  _

_ “I-I love you mommy…”  _

_ “I love you too princess. So much. Now I think that you have to wake up. Good luck defeating Pan, have fun sword fighting!!” Sword fighting what?? I was going to learn to sword fighting? _

I woke up with my arms around the gifts that my mom had given me. I went for the card first and found that it was actually not from her but from Killian my father. It must have been written before I was born. 

 

_ Little love,  _

_ Even though you’re not born yet I know that someday you’ll be bloody brilliant just like your mother. I might not be anybody’s dream father in the world, but as long as I’m around I intend to protect you. Time is running short for your mother and I. I don’t know how I can feel it but I just can.  _

 

_ I promise you this though, that if you ever happen to need me on Neverland or not I will try my damndest to be there for you. My father was never around for my brother or I. So I know how that feels to be alone and to be useless. I never want you to ever feel that way. It’s never a good feeling. But, just know this, I will always love and that is the most important thing. Even if something happens and for some reason I can’t be there I want you to know that I love you.  _

_   
_ _ Love, your father,  _

_ Killian Jones _

I smiled big at the fact that even before I was born he wanted to be my father. I wished that I could somehow turn back the clock and change or rewrite their love story maybe make it more happier for both of them. It would explain why my mom always would go to the docs in New York when she had a rough day at her job. Or there was one day every year that she would call in sick and take me to the beach just to simply watch the ships that passed by. I would worry about her during that day but I never truly asked her why she did that. It must have been the anniversary of the day that they meant since it was always during the summertime which it constantly is back here. I decided that it was enough of delaying the inevitable and opened the first package that I saw. I gently took off the wrapping paper and gasped when I saw a new walkman this one was bright blue my favorite color and there were new cassettes too. I found all of my old favorites in there lots of Elton john, David Bowie and of course Freddie Mercury my mom’s favorite. I opened the second package to see a new set of clothes for the more pirate side of my DNA. The third was a sword that was absolutely beautiful. I decided to insert one of the cassettes that I was raised on into the walkman. It was Freddie Mercury’s solo album and one of my favorite songs washed over my earbuds, Great Pretender. 

_ “Oh-oh, yes, I’m the great pretender pretending that I’m doing well. My need is such I pretend too much I’m lonely but no one can tell. Oh-oh yes I’m the great pretender adrift in a world of my own. I’ve played the game but to my real shame you’ve left me to grieve all alone. Too real is this feeling of make-believe too real when I feel what my heart can’t conceal. Yes, I’m the great pretender just laughin’  and gay like a clown. I seem to be what I’m not, you’ll see I’m wearing my heart like a crown pretending that you’re still around. Too real is this feeling of make-believe too real when I feel what my heart can’t conceal. Yes, I’m the great pretender just laughin’ and gay like a clown. I seem to be what I’m not, you’ll see I’m wearing my heart like a crown. Pretending that you’re still around…”  _

I heard a gentle knocking on my door and I gently plugged out my earbuds from my ears knowing that it was my father behind that door and we need to talk. 

“Come in…” He opened the door and sent me a smile which I gratefully returned.

“We need to have a little chat I think little love.” I moved over slightly so that he could sit down next to me. 

“That’s what I figured…” 

“It’s nothing bad I swear. Just some things have been uncovered for both of us since last night.” 

“Alright umm I’ll go first. So when I fell asleep I dreamed of my mom, not really a surprise there but this was more like an alternate universe I think something like that. Anyway, she told me in my dream who my real father was since I never really had one. Well I did, but he wasn’t really the best father figure. Ditched when I was about five years old. She told me that when she was only a few years older than I was, Pan came and took her here as a method to escape. Then she told me a bit about your guys love story and how Pan found out about it and sent her back six months before I was born.” 

“I spent the last four decades trying and failing to find a way to both you and Emma before she died. When she did I knew that I had to begin trying even harder since you were all alone now and I needed to hold you and be a father that the fates denied me being. But, then I saw a little girl but a teenager walking around the beach or putting her feet in the water. She had my hair and eyes with Emma’s bright eyed fire and personality. One day, she didn’t come to the beach and I got worried. For the last five months I have actually been counting the days until I knew that you were safe again. Then I saw you last night, but your mom never told you about me, which makes sense I mean would you believe her?” 

“Probably not… I mean and then there’s this whole prophecy thing too…” 

“Don’t stress that little love, we’ll work our way up to that.” He put his arm around my small shoulders and for the first time in nearly who knows how long I had comfort from an adult. 

“Thank you for being so understanding, I guess I should explain to you if I ever distance myself from you. I have a social disease called Asperger’s. It limits my ways of connecting with people and those around me. I prefer to be alone some of the time. If you were to ask mom she would say that it was most of the time.” He laughed and smiled at me. 

“That’s quite alright little love, let’s see the haul that she gave you…” He went for the letter first and his eyes widened. 

“I wrote this a day before Pan showed up to take Emma away… I had a really bad feeling that something was going to happen to you two.” 

“I’m really sorry that you’ve been alone out here all this time.” I heard a ruckus outside the ship. 

“Blimey, they found you already!! I was hoping that we could at least get a little bit of training in before they showed up. Look just stay here alright little love? I’ll be back soon I promise.” He gave me one final hug and then he was gone. I wanted so badly to help him but I knew that I would just get in his way this time. He would help me become a better fighter and besides they were just kids. I just put headphones on and tuned the world out once again after finding the proper tape that fit my mood that I was in. I picked my musical theater tape and heard the sounds of electric guitars and instantly smiled. This was good kid from Lightning Thief one of my favorites. My mom used to love to take me to the theater and almost always indulged me whenever I would hear about a new show out of town or not. 

_ “Six schools in six years been kicked out of every place. Everything I ever do is wrong never find where I belong everybody on my case. The same old story the same old song don’t act up don’t act out be strong. I keep my head down I keep my chin up but it ends up all the same with pack your bags, Percy you’re always to blame. I never try to do anything I never mean to hurt anyone I try, I try to be a good kid, a good kid a good son. But no one ever will take my side all I ever do is take the fall. I swear, I swear that I’m a good kid guess I’m good for nothing at all. Gabe was a world class jerk, dad was never there. The only family that really mattered? Well, she vainished into the air. And now finally I find a haven someplace safe where I can stay. Until it’s pack your bags, Percy now go, go away!! I never mean to do anything I never mean to hurt anyone. I swear, I swear that I’m a good kid yeah Percy, that’s a good one. But no one ever take my side all I ever do is take the fall. I swear, I swear that I’m a good kid guess I’m good for nothing- Six schools in six years every battle every day no one ever tells me that they’re proud no one asks me ‘Percy how’d you like to come around and stay?’ All you get are bad grades, and a bum wrap, and a bad rep and a good smack, and no friends and no hope and no mom. She’s taken away. I swear I never stole anything, I never meant to hurt anyone. I’m a good kid, a good kid who’s had a bad run. And all I need is one last chance to prove I’m good enough for someone. I’m good enough someone. I’m good enough for someone…”  _

That one gave me massive flashbacks of a much younger me reading those book aloud to my mom when she was sick for a week with phenomena until I caught it like the idiot that I was for trying to help her. I listened to the mixtape humming along to almost every song that my mom took so much time in creating just to make it specific to me and all the music that I loved listening to.

I heard my dad open the door again slightly limping and covered in paint. 

“Dad are you okay?!” I rushed to help him sit down on my bed and he groaned. 

“Yeah I’m fine little love, they ambushed me with paintballs obviously.” He started laughing and I was confused at what was so funny.    
“What’s so funny?” 

“The great and fearsome Captain Hook taken down by a bunch of six year olds with paintballs.” I started laughing too since the joke had finally made sense to me and I sat down next to him. 

“What’s your favorite tape in this bunch?” He asked me gesturing to all the tapes that I had spread about my bed. 

“That’s really hard it depends on my mood, very similar to how mom was with her tapes. I really love my Elton John one though so I guess that’s my favorite one. But I also love my musical theater one since it’s so versatile and unique to me.” 

“You love theater? That’s another thing that you inherited from your mother I’d bet.” 

“Yeah she always worked her hardest to make sure that we saw three to four shows per year. One for my birthday which was usually Phantom Of The Opera since that’s my all time favorite, one during the summer which is usually the one that wins the Tony awards, one for her birthday which was normally Wicked or something like that and then one during the wintertime which is usually whatever shows interests us at the time. One year it was Anastasia, one year was deaf west's spring awakening. Just depended on our mood.” I gushed about all my favorite shows and he laughed at me. 

“You’re adorable little love, that’s one of the first times I have ever seen you babble. Your mom told me last night that it would happen a lot when it comes to theater. She also told me about your Aspergers so you didn’t really need to tell me.” I blushed, she rated me out great. He started laughing at me even harder. 

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” He nodded and I blushed even harder. 

“I hate it when that happens. The sensory overloads are the worst though.” 

“The what?”    


“There kind of like the Aspergers version of a panic attack, when things get to be too much I have to curl myself into a little ball and it takes a lot of time for me to come back to the real world.” I explained to him glancing down at my feet until he lifted his hand to my chin to get me to look him in the eyes.

“She also told me that tends to happen, the avoidance of eye contact.” 

“Man was there anything that she forgot, pretty soon you’ll know all my secrets not like I have any to keep but still at the same time-” I cut myself off at the end of that sentence and just took a deep breath. 

“So you called me dad.” He didn’t say it like a question more of a statement. 

“She did tell me about you, not the pirate in Neverland part but she told me that you were in the navy as a captain and that you were there permanently so you couldn’t come home.” I told him and he nodded. 

“That does make a lot of sense, I was in the navy but that was way way back in the day. She must have ad to be so strong to be able to raise you all on her lonesome like that though.” 

“She was the strongest women that I know and ever will know. Sometimes though, when it was a rough day at work or something had happened to me at school she wouldn’t come home on time. I would get this text saying ‘hey kid, picking up grilled cheese for dinner french fries or onion rings?’ That was her go to meal on a hard day. She would go to the dock by our house and just stare at the water making waves crash against the sand. I think that they reminded her of you because of the ocean and what not. She’d never let me help her though or talk to me about anything having to do with you. She’d always tell me to go back inside or I’ll catch a cold. I would always have her hot cocoa with cinnamon ready to go on those types of days.” I told him all the stories of my mom on her bad days the ones where she missed him the most. 

“I wish that I could have been there for you and her. I missed her like nothing else. I could have been a father towards you from day one if only I had been a stronger man…” 

“Nonsense dad, don’t start thinking like I do. Wishing never really gets you anywhere in this world. You have to actually do something about it. Mom told me that when I was little and wished my bullies would go away.” 

“Did you ever do something about it?” 

“Yes I did actually, I simply ignored them and overtime they just left me alone.” 

“Your mom tell you to do that?” 

“Yep, she did I made a friend really quickly after that anyway so it didn’t really matter to me.” 

“What was his or her name?” 

“His name was Henry, Henry Mills.” As I told him the name of the best friend that I ever had I smiled at the adventures that we used to go on. He was truly the best guy friend that I could ever ask for. 

“Tell me more about him.” 

“I met Henry when I was eight years old, a week after I transferred schools yet again thanks to the stupid bullies at my old one who pushed me down the stairs breaking my leg. He helped me get around. Nobody asked him he just did it on his own. He was amazing, he loved fairytales. If he knew where I was then he would probably freak the hell out. This was one of his favorite ones.” I explained to him and he frowned at me.

“What sort of bloody wankers would push you down the stairs?” 

“They were massive jerks to me, called me a freak because I never spoke to anyone at this school. Yet I was considered a genius so they would always pester me to do their homework or assignments for them, I of course always told them no and to leave me alone. They were persistent and began to demand that I help them pass their classes. I still told them no and that was there final retaliation. My favorite teacher Mary Margret found me at the bottom of the stairs crying and whimpering with pain. Everyone thought that I fell down the stairs. Everyone except for mom. She just knew somehow. I didn’t need to explain to her what had happened to me.” I retold the story of my pain that I went through during that month of when I was constantly picked on. 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you little love, that must have hurt like nothing else. This Henry chap though, did you happen to have feelings for him?” 

“Am I really that easy to read? Geez you know mom told me that too. That I was too obvious luckily though Henry was almost entirely oblivious.” He nodded and laughed at me. 

“You’re not that obvious, then again I happen to know love and the emotions that go with it fairly well.” 

“It wasn’t just my mom that left you hurting in the end. She mentioned to me that there were others. Never really much though.” 

“Her name was Milah, my first love actually. The story of how I got this.” He gestured to his hook. I felt awful that he had to go through that all on his own. 

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened and you don’t have to tell me. I just…” 

“It’s alright little love, you didn’t know. It was the dark one back in the enchanted forest… His name I can’t say it even now…” 

“That’s fine, I mean I don’t really care as long as you’re alive now.” He swept me up in his arms giving me a massive hug and I gratefully hugged him back. 

“So this Henry was a gentlemen?” I blushed at the sound of his name alone in this context. 

“Y-Yeah, he was always helping me carry books even after I got better. When I was out sick for two weeks with phenomena he tutored me to get me back on track for our final exams. He always would sit next to me at lunch, utter goofball. He would have me over every weekend almost for sleepovers and Disney movies. As we got older our parents became more skeptical but overtime they just got used to it. Mom and I would always invite him to the theater whenever we went. I would get him an extra ticket and we would just all have fun together.” I confessed and he laughed at me when I stuttered. 

“He sounds amazing love, a brilliant best friend.” 

“He was made sure that I never felt alone again…”  

“Does he feel the same way about you?” 

“I highly doubt it, he’s too perfect for me.” 

“Don’t talk like that love, you’re not perfect and neither is he but if you two do get together if it feels right then you’re perfect together.” 

“Thanks dad, I really appreciate that you’re doing all this for me. I mean god knows that you don’t really have to do anything for me. I mean I know that you loved my mom and all but-” He interrupted me by hugging me and muttering soft noises in my direction.    
“Hush love, don’t worry about it. You’re not making me do anything. I really wanted to met you. I have wanted to meet you for the last fourteen years. I just couldn’t since there was no way of getting out of here.” He kissed my forehead and held onto me until I calmed down. 

“Was that one of the sensory overloads?” 

“Y-Yeah it was one of my multiple sensory overloads. Sometimes just happen for really no reason just because something sets me off. It could be a word, a situation or just too many people staring at me. It just depends on what sets me off during that particular day. Used to freak the hell out of anyone who saw it that didn’t know me. The first time Henry saw one he thought that I was on another planet.” My dad laughed at that and smiled at me. 

“What planet did he think you were from?” 

“We both really love this television show called Doctor Who, he used to joke that I was a Gallifrey the planet that the Doctor comes from.” 

“Huh… Why does the name of that show sound so familiar…”

“Mom might have mentioned it, that was one of her biggest escapes from reality. Her favorite was from the reboot tenth doctor same thing over here and Henry’s too.”

“That’s right now I remember!! Now we should probably get around to practicing that swordplay. Did she give you a sword?” I nodded my head and went over to the side of my bed where my walkman was and the sword with the clothes. 

“Here it is.” I lifted it gently and handed it to him. 

“This was her’s, I taught her to fight with this sword when she was older than you are. She was bloody brilliant at this and most other things.” I nodded and he took the sword and went upstairs while I got dressed in better clothes. I found a sky blue top, black leggings and a swishy black coat with black boots that were easy and fast to get on. I went up the stairs to find my dad swinging around his own sword moving with purpose and grace. It looked rather easy enough but the big question was could I do it. I took a deep breath thinking that if my mom could do it and she said that I could do anything I put my mind to. This would help me beat Pan and get back to Henry. I just had to keep telling myself that. 

“Right little love, you ready to give this a shot?” I nodded my head shyly and he caught my nervousness. 

“Hey, you’ll do marvelously at this little love, your mother once upon a time could beat me. My goal is to get you there as well.” I nodded and got into a fighting stance as he demonstrated. It wasn’t easy or simple but overtime I grew better and better at the art of sword fighting and fairly soon I was able to beat my own father. 

 

Two weeks later we were ambushed by Pan and his lackeys. I had spent months preparing for this battle, the final one to end all the battles that came before it. I tugged on my boots making sure that my walkman and tapes were hidden from view so that those little rats wouldn’t go stealing and breaking my stuff again. I took a deep breath and went out to help my dad beat those little jerks into the ground. 

“There she is lads, she’s a traitor that one!!” I heard one of them shout and got ready for the fight that was coming since this was Frey one of the best swordsmen on their side of the fight. 

“I am not a traitor.” I responded simply after making the first blows. I dodged him easily. While he was a very skilled soldier my dad was a stronger fighter than he was and he taught me everything that he knew. 

“Then why leave? Is becoming a pirate really that important to you?” He sneered at me trying to talk me into making a stupid move. My father warned me of this dirty trick when the other side didn’t really know what else to do. 

“It’s not about that, it’s about me wanting to have a family again.”

“He’ll just leave you alone again, than you’ll be sorry!!” 

“No he won’t leave me, he’s getting me back home after we kick your guys’s asses into the dirt.” He gasped at me for using such foul language around a mere child. 

“Oh don’t act like you haven’t said worse. You all called me horrible names so this is only me proving that sometimes those who were once weak can becoming much stronger than what meets the eye.” I pivoted my foot to make a stronger blow that sent him staggering into the water below. 

“Hope that you can swim good Frey!!” I called after him as he stuck his tongue out at me. The next one came at me, Nico, slightly worse of a fighter. Not a lot of passion for what he was doing. 

“You don’t have to do this Nico, you and I both know that what Pan is doing is wrong. I can get you home or find you a new one if you were an orphan.” I tried to explain my reasoning to him and I saw pain flash across his eyes as he made the next move. 

“My family’s all dead they all died a long time ago…” 

“Then my dad and I could help you find a new one. I have a friend back home in New York who would be a really big help to you. One of the nicest people that I have ever met in the entire world.” He put down his sword only to to switch sides. 

“What’s his name?” He asked me as he moved behind my back to fight against one of his other brethren. 

“His name is Miles, Miles Herington.” I actually had two best friends one was Henry the other was Miles, a gay theater nerd who I met through theater camp over the summer. 

“Is he gay like me?” 

“Yes, that’s why I think that he could help you out.” He smiled at me a faint glimmer of a smile as he knocked his opponent onto the deck. His opponent was a young girl named Claudia. 

“Claudia  we can help you get you a new family or take you back to your old one. I’m sure that they miss you.” 

“Nobody cares about me up there Nic, that’s why I’m doing this. Nobody has ever cared.” 

“I care!!” I shouted from my side of the ship where I was fighting against one of my least favorite lost boys, the one who used to always beat me up, Antonio. 

“Antonio, I don’t want to have to do this to you. I know that you know this is completely and totally wrong-” 

“I don’t care!! It’s fun!! We’re just kids having a good time.” 

“So you’ve made your choice then?” I started to give it the best that I could while saving most of my energy for when Pan would show up. I knocked Antonio over and was really tempted to just kick him for the sake of it so that he would know how painful and pitiful it feels. But, I wasn’t that type of person. I offered him a hand up but he nearly shoved me into the water. Nico and Claudia came rushing towards Antonio. 

“Anthony put her down.” My dad told him in his deathly quiet voice the one that said you don’t do as I say we’ll make you sorry.

“Why the hell should I? She’s of no use. Nobody will ever miss her.” 

“That’s not true. I would miss her.” Nico told him standing up Antonio and stepping onto his foot while my dad caught me before I fell over the ledge. I heard a voice that I knew all too well but where was he that’s what I wanted to know. 

_ “Well, well, welly, well, well look who’s finally got some guts.”  _

“Come out here and fight me like a man!! Let’s end this once and for all!!” I yelled at where the voice was coming from. 

_ “Now where’s the fun in that huh?”  _

“It’s not supposed to be fun!! This is the final straw Pan, I quit and I want out.” Nico yelled at him grabbing my hand. 

_ “I’m very sorry that you feel that way Nico, but sadly that’s not how being a lost boy works. See you never leave thus you never grow up.”  _

“Look at some point, growing up is just getting taller it’s not necessarily losing your love for childlike things.” I informed him and he finally transformed in front of mid air. He started to walk towards me. 

“Those are really heartfelt ‘savior of Neverland’ what are you going to do? Have a sensory overload?” He mocked me and I rushed towards him fighting like I never had before. 

“Wow, pirate daddy has taught you well I see. What if he were to break the promise of protection? What if he dies too? Will you come crawling right back here?” 

“No I won’t. I’m strong enough on my own. If my dad died, I will survive in his memory.” I swung at him with all my might only to be pushed backwards. 

“God you’re so naive. When somebody dies, so does their memory. There’ll be no more hot cocoa with cinnamon, no more grilled cheese and french fries, all of it dies.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong. My mom’s death has made me who I am today. It made me stronger.” I pushed myself back up and was full on fighting better than I ever had before. Suddenly I looked down only to see myself floating in mid air. I heard whispers and murmurs of children below. I shot my best arrow towards Pan and struck him down. Just like the prophecy said that I would. The darkest hair will have the brightest light. I looked down only to see that the barriers around the ocean were all set down and all the children cheered. I landed back down on the ship, and my dad caught me up in his arms. 

“Little love you did it!! You can all go home now, or find new ones.” I laughed at him y smiled brightly at the thought that I could finally go home after all of this mess. 

“Great work guys thank you so much for being such a big help and joining my side.” I admitted to all the children and they all smiled brightly back at me. 

“You saved us Monica, that’s something that I think we all needed.” Claudia mentioned to me and wrapped me up in a hug that Nico got in on and so did my dad. 

“So what next love?” My dad asked me as I went with him back onto the top deck of the ship. 

“Well I say that our next step is to either bring these kids to an orphanage or I could ask my other friends if they know anyone. Mostly though I think that they’ll go to an orphanage. The one that I went to was actually very nice. They had music rooms and play rooms and the people there were really nice.” I told him and he handed me his magical compass I found our destination and hit the button. New York City. Home sweet home. Henry. I missed him so much during the time that I was in Neverland. Maybe if he’d have been there it would have been more bearable.

“Alright kids, we’re setting course for New York City, most of you will probably go to an orphanage since I only know a couple of people that would be interested in adoption. But, don’t let the name of the place scare you. The one that we’re taking you to is a very good one. The people there are nice and genuinely care about people. Especially orphans. So you’ll all be perfectly fine and I’m sure of that.” I was attack hugged by all of them and I laughed with my dad as they all started crying. 

“Now don’t cry little ones, we are certain that you’ll all find great homes. Little love, are you tired? You put a lot of energy into fighting…” I yawned at him while he laughed even harder at me. 

“That’s it, bedtime for you lot.” I sighed and went to my cabin taking off my heart shaped necklace that Henry gave me for friendship day all those years ago. I took off my pirate clothes and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I heard my dad come into my quarters to see if I was actually sleeping or not, and when he did I felt a light kiss on my forehead.   

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no longer a member of this fandom, but once upon a time (get my pun I crack myself up!!) when I was in junior high school I considered the best television show in the history of life!! My tastes have grown up since the ending of season five left me feeling rather lukewarm. So, I am not caught up with this series in the slightest. I'm however, really in love with this story. So I hope that you all enjoyed and will leave me a comment telling me what you think.


End file.
